


Christmas Or Easter?

by tscSNK (tsc)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, F/M, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 23:45:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5517560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsc/pseuds/tscSNK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikasa basically has no game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Or Easter?

**Author's Note:**

> happy christmas eve!!

Christmas was a time for family and spending time with the ones closest to you, and Mikasa was not the least bit thrilled that her brother was allowed to bring a friend to Christmas dinner.

The raven-haired girl spent the entire day in the kitchen preparing the meal with her mother. There was enough food to feed an army, really, but she knew it would all be gone within a few days if Eren had full reign of the fridge.

Eren had left the house earlier in the afternoon, after the gifts had been unwrapped and put away, to pick his friend up. Mikasa wasn’t sure of the details as to why his friend couldn’t stay with his own family, but she was sure there had to be some sort of explanation.

She felt bad for feeling the way she was, but she never really had time to spend with just her family anymore between college and work.

Mikasa was setting the table when she heard the front door open. Carla dropped everything in the kitchen and scurried towards the entrance, and she could hear Grisha already greeting their guest. Sighing quietly, she set down the last of the utensils and straightened herself up.

Carla walked back into the kitchen a few moments later and continued her dropped task, and soon was followed by Grisha who went to sit as his seat at the head of the table.

“It smells so good in here, Ma!” Eren said as soon as he had walked into the kitchen, and Mikasa had sucked in a breath at the sight of her brother’s friend.

Maybe Christmas wouldn’t be so bad after all.

“Mikasa! This is Levi, Levi, Mikasa.” Eren pulled Mikasa closer to introduce them.

Mikasa could feel her cheeks burning as she looked away from the rather attractive boy standing in front of her. “Nice to meet you.” She said quietly, holding out her hand.

Out of the corner of her eye she could see the boy smirk, and feel his hand slink into hers before shaking it lightly. “Likewise.”

It was going to be a long night.

With the boy’s seated at the table, Mikasa moved to help Carla bring all of the food to the table. There was a large ham, mounds of mashed potatoes and gravy, an assortment of vegetables and everything else in between.

When the two ladies had seated themselves, it was then Mikasa realized she was next to Levi. Her heart beat quickly and she tried to hide her nervousness. She was not expecting Eren to have such an attractive friend. She was so used to Armin always hanging around, not to say the blond _wasn’t_ attractive, but very much not Mikasa’s type.

Which was also a lie. She had a thing for blonde girls named Annie after all.

But Levi was the one that was currently present and making her drop vegetables everywhere. And she couldn’t miss the smirk on the boy’s face; as though he knew just his mere presence was getting to her.

Mikasa was relieved when dinner had finished. She had bumped elbows with Levi more than she could count, though he didn’t seem mad. She caught him smiling at her a few times, and no one else at the table seemed to notice. She wondered if there was some sort of chemistry between them.

Was something happening? Could this become a thing? She wondered.

The group moved to the living room to relax after their meals were done. Carla and Grisha continued to ask Levi a million different questions while Eren tried to make them stop, and let the guy breathe. Mikasa sat next to Levi, slightly turned towards him on the edge of the couch. Grisha soon left and announced he’d put everything away, and Carla scurried after him to instruct where things were going to go, leaving the three in the living room to talk amongst themselves.

Mikasa stuttered over her words but answered any questions, and Eren told Mikasa how they had met at work. Eren excused himself after a few minutes and it took a few moments before Mikasa understood that she was alone with Levi. She turned to the dark haired boy beside her and smiled.

“So, do you prefer Christmas or Easter?” she asked, as a way to break the silence.

Levi leaned in, and Mikasa’s eyes widened. Was he going in for a kiss? She wasn’t ready! But he stopped a few inches from her face before pulling back to answer, “You have some lettuce in your teeth.”

Wide-eyed, Mikasa jumped off the couch and hurriedly left the living room, excusing herself that she needed to go help in the kitchen all the while covering her mouth with her hand.

She bypassed the kitchen completely and locked herself in the bathroom to brush her teeth. How embarrassing! She didn’t want to face the boy again, but they still had dessert to eat.

After calming herself down, and now with clean teeth, Mikasa left the bathroom and offered her help in the kitchen to get her mind completely off of embarrassing herself in front of Levi.

Christmas was going downhill, and fast.

After all the pots and pans had been washed, dried, and put away, Carla pulled her homemade strawberry shortcake out of the fridge. She turned to Mikasa and smiled sweetly, “Mikasa honey, can you grab the boys for me?”

Mikasa wanted to say no. She wanted to shake her friend and run out of the house into the snow before going anywhere near Levi for the rest of the night, but she nodded. She couldn’t tell her mom what had happened! No way, no how.

Mikasa dragged her feet out of the kitchen and into the living room, though frowned when all she found was Grisha. “Mom says dessert is about to be served.” She said quietly before, “Where are Eren and Levi?”

The man on the couch turned to Mikasa and shrugged. “They went upstairs. I think I heard something about a video game, or something.”

Nodding, Mikasa turned to the stairs and began the ascent to Eren’s room.

She made her way down the hall and sighed before pushing the bedroom door open. “Eren, Mom says de—wow.”

Mikasa’s eyes widened at the sight in front of her, her brother on his bed, back against the wall with the very attractive Levi straddling his lap with his hands in the brunet’s hair. Both parties’ lips bruised from the intensity of their kiss as they stared at her.

She was suddenly at a loss for words, and felt her face heat up to the point it could probably match the sun in temperature. She closed her eyes and cleared her throat. “Dessert is ready, though clearly you have other plans so, I’ll be going.”

Before they could speak, Mikasa turned on her heel and ran back downstairs, hoping that her face would stop looking like one of the ornaments on their Christmas tree.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr!](http://tscwrites.tumblr.com)


End file.
